Hold On in the Darkness
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: "Atlanta, Nashville, New York, Houston, Denver, Boston, Chicago and Seattle have fallen. There are no refugee centers. This disease, whatever it is, is spreading. Fast. This will be our last broadcast." "Tori, we have to go. LA is next. We need to survive."


**So I have lost inspiration for Victorious for a couple of months now. I started watching The Walking Dead in August and that basically took over my life. irshgirl begged and begged for me to continue with Dreammakers but I just couldn't get into it. I couldn't even write. Mainly because last semester was killer and I didn't have time but finally I sat down and this happened. **

**This is Victorious set in the zombie apocalypse. Yes, weird but I took this could help me get back into the groove of writing and possibly back to Victorious (I'm afraid to write for TWD, I don't think I could do the characters justice). It's different. iCarly will be involved along with Zoey 101. Fair warning, I will kill the characters just like in the TWD. I'm not afraid just like the show. It will hurt just like The Walking Dead. So please reading and tell me if it's worth continuing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, iCarly or The Walking Dead's Walkers. I do not own the two songs where the title came from "Hold On" by Tom Waits and "I See a Darkness" by Johnny Cash. **

**Disclaimer 2: This story was not beta read. Sorry for the mistakes.**

"And these are the cities that have fallen: Atlanta, Nashville, New York, Houston, Denver, Boston, Chicago and Seattle. There are no refugee centers, the government is falling and this disease, whatever it is, is spreading. Fast. This will be our last broadcast. I wish you all the best of luck."

Tori Vega gasped as the TV went black, looking at her sister, Trina. Trina shook her head and zipped up her backpack.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Trina said, putting her backpack on and headed towards the door.

"But Mom and Dad?" Tori reminded her.

Trina turned back to her baby sister. "Tori, listen to me. We have to go. All of those cities fell. They were bombed. LA is next. We have to leave. Mom and Dad will want that. They would want us to try and live."

Tori sighed and nodded, picking her own backpack up and putting it on. "Okay."

Trina gave her a half smile and ran out to the driveway to meet the rest of their friends. Tori followed her sister, glancing one last time at her house before entering a world where the dead now roamed the earth.

* * *

"Nice upgrade, Beck," Trina commented, looking around the RV. There was a small kitchen which just included a few cabinets, a fridge, a sink and a microwave; a small table with booth seats that Cat and Robbie occupied; four bunk beds; a small couch that turned into a bed then a small bedroom that held the one bathroom.

"Well seeing as dead people are now walking around and the world has gone to shit, I felt it was time for an upgrade," Beck replied. "Put your packs in the bedroom. We have to move."

Beck walked to the front of the RV to the driver's seat with his girlfriend, Jade right beside him. He started the RV and the group of seven headed out of the city they once called home.

Trina grabbed hers and her sister's backpack while Tori went to seat by Andre on the couch. Andre threw his arm over Tori's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the girl but it only made Tori feel worse. She broke down, sobbing on Andre's shoulder, thinking of her parents and the hell they were in. Andre rubbed her shoulders, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Cat, watching her friend break down, started tearing up.

"I'm scared," the redhead voiced.

"We all are and that's why we are heading as far out of the city as possible," Jade replied. "But not far enough so we can still get supplies and weapons."

Cat and Tori whimpered at the word weapons.

"Weapons? What are you talking about, Jade?" Robbie asked.

Jade turned in her seat to face her friends. "These people-things- are deadly. Have any of you seen one up close?" The ones in back shook their heads. "Well, Beck and I have. These things will kill you and we have to kill them before they can."

"What do you mean?" Trina asked, coming out of the bedroom and leaning against the wall.

"I watched my father be bitten by one of them, die then turn into one. I had to kill him."

Cat and Tori gasped, their hands covering their mouths.

"These things are dangerous and we need weapons to protect ourselves."

"Tori and I know how to shoot. We can teach everyone," Trina offered. Cat, Robbie and Andre looked at her weird. "Our dad's a cop."

"We need to find guns then once we find a camp then you can teach us all," Beck said. "But we have to get out of LA first or we'll end up like the other cities."

The next few hours were the longest hours of Tori's life. Most of the ride was in silence with an occasional whimper from Cat. Jade showed them all the knives and scissors and told them as much as she could about the dead roaming around but when Cat burst into tears again, she stopped. Finally they reached a small town outside of LA and found a gun shop.

Beck parked in the front of the empty store and turned to everyone. "Jade and Trina should go get the guns." Jade opened her mouth to protest but Beck stopped her. "Trina knows the most about guns and Tori's a wreck. She can't go. And you've killed those things before. You need to protect Trina."

Jade sighed but nodded. "Come one, Trina, let's get this over with."

The two girls climbed out of the RV and looked in the window of the store. A sign was hanging in the door that said "Take what you need and God bless." Jade pulled out a knife and opened the door, looking around for signs of movement. She nodded that it was all clear to Trina who then picked up a bag and started stuffing everything she could in a bag. Jade stood guard, offering little to no help. Finally, Trina stood, ready to go. Jade led the way out of the store and back to the RV. Trina lagged behind with the weight of the guns slowing her down. She heard a low groan behind her and turned to see a guy with half of his skin gone from one arm. He limped his towards her, moaning and groaning.

"Jade!" Trina screamed, trying to pull a handgun from the bag on her back.

Jade quickly turned and ran up to the guy, stabbing him in the eye with her knife as hard as she could. The guy stretched out his hands as to grab her but fell once she stabbed him. Trina sighed in relief as the dead guy slumped to the ground.

"Thanks, Jade."

"Don't mention it." She stuck her knife in her back pocket and pushed Trina into the RV.

Once inside, Tori attacked her older sister. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Trina replied rubbing her back. "I'm okay."

"Let's get out of here before anymore show up," Beck said, cranking the RV back up and taking off.

The next hour wasn't as bad as the others. Trina and Tori showed Cat, Robbie, Andre and Jade how to load a gun, clean a gun and how to hold a gun. They each got a gun and amino to keep with them at all times. Soon, they pulled up to an old campsite where many tents were gathered. Tori noticed there was a campfire that looked like it had been put out recently with several pots and pans tossed around. A laundry basket was beside a tailgating folding chair with a clothes line tied to two trees behind the chair. Beck parked the RV close by. As soon as they got out, a woman ran up to them and pointed a gun at them.

"Are you bit?" She yelled.

"Hey, lady, back off!" Jade yelled back.

"Are any of you bit?" The woman asked again, clicking the safety off.

"No," Trina answered for them. "We just came from LA. We knew the city would fall next and decided to get out as soon as we could."

The woman looked at them then clicked the safety back on. "Alright. Most of us just gathered here but decided to stay together. We all work together to keep everyone fed, clean and safe. If you join us, you have to contribute." The seven nodded in agreement. "Great, I'm Veronica."

"I'm Trina and this is my sister Tori," Trina introduced.

"Beck and this is Jade, Robbie, Andre and Cat," Beck finished.

Veronica smiled and nodded. "Come meet the rest of the gang." She stuck her gun in her pants and led them to the camp where about ten tents were set up. "Living!"

When she yelled that, people came out of their tents and gathered around where Veronica stood. Tori scanned her eyes and noticed most were around her age. One girl held the hand of a young boy who looked about five.

"Guys, this is Trina, Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Andre and Cat. They're going to be joining us," Veronica told them. "They're going to help around like everyone else. Will you be staying in the RV?"

"Yeah, we will," Jade answered.

Veronica nodded. "Okay. Some of us are going to find food. You can get set up."

"We have some guns; is there any way we can practice? My sister and I can teach those who don't know how," Trina asked.

"Noise attracts the walkers so I'd rather you not unless you can find a place that won't lead them here," Veronica said. "Just make sure those who don't have some kind of weapon on them." Veronica smiled and walked off; pulling her black hair into a ponytail then went off to do work.

"Walkers?" Tori mouthed to the others.

The next few days, Tori really thought they had a shot in this world. The group consisted of twenty people. All except one was over the age of 17. Andy was five and was the little brother of Lexie. The two watched their parents be bitten by the now dubbed walkers. Lexie grabbed her brother and did everything she could to protect him. Then there was Toby who was going to UCLA when the breakout happened. He, his girlfriend, Dana, and five of his frat friends were able to escape. Then there was Trisha and her two friends, Charlotte and Lena. All three were very quiet and mostly kept to themselves but were very good at first aid seeing as all three were in nursing school. The twenty of them worked in a routine. Each morning, five of them will collect firewood, five will cook, five will do laundry and the other five will watch camp. Everyone rotates out except for little Andy who stayed with Lexie. They felt safe.

Tori was on laundry duty with Cat, Trina, Jade and Lexie and Andy on the day everything went downhill. Lexie and Tori were trying their best to scrub the clothes as the others rinsed in their make shift washing machine which consisted of water and a bucket. Cat giggled as Andy told her a funny story which only made sense to them.

"I miss my heels," Trina sighed as she slipped off her work boots and rolled up her jeans.

Tori rolled her eyes. "The world only went to shit a few days ago, Trin."

Lexie laughed and shook her head at the sisters. "I feel ya, Trina. I miss my designer clothes and bags."

"Please, I miss my cell phone," Jade pitched in.

A scream drowned their laughter, causing the girls to stiffen. Trina shoved her feet back in her boots and took off towards with her gun at the ready. Tori nodded to Jade and Jade took off after Trina, her knife out and ready. Tori called Cat over while Lexie picked Andy up and held him close.

"Stay by me, okay?" Tori told them, grabbing Cat's hand and leading them to camp, her gun in her hand.

Once at the camp, Tori had to shallow a scream. Dana, Toby's girlfriend, was lying on the ground with a huge bite on her neck. Tori could tell she was dead before anyone confirmed it. The walkers that had made their way into camp were already taken out. Tori spotted Andre, Trina, Jade, Beck and Robbie by the RV. Trisha was wrapping up Robbie's hand but the others seemed fine. Veronica was talking to another gang. Toby was being held back by four of his buddies while the other one tried to talk to him.

"No! No! I have to put her down! She can't turn into one of those things!" Toby screamed.

"Let him do it," Charlotte said, coming up beside them.

Finally the boys let him go and Toby ran to his dead girlfriend's side. He stroked her hair then leaned down to kiss her forehead. He pulled back, tears glistening in his eyes then pulled his gun out.

"Oh, God," Tori mumbled, pulling Cat in a hug to block her as the gun went off. Cat whimpered, holding Tori as tight as she could. Tori rubbed her shoulder and watched as Toby's friends had to pull him off his girlfriend.

"Come on, Tob, we have to move her. It's upsetting Andy and Cat," One of his buddies grabbed him under the arms and yanked him away. "John, help me move her."

"I'll start digging her grave," Another one of Toby's friends grabbed a shovel and went over to an empty area they never used.

The other two went over to the pile of walkers were with Beck and Andre to start moving them. Jade started the fire to start burning them. Veronica turned around and Tori finally saw who she was talking to. Tori gasped when she recognized Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson from iCarly. Tori removed Cat from her and ran over.

"Oh my God. Carly, Freddie, Sam?" She cried.

Carly's face lit up in realization. "Tori?" She pulled Tori in for a hug, breaking down as soon as she did. "S-s-spencer. H-he's dead."

"Oh my God," Tori gasped, holding Carly tighter. She looked up at Sam and Freddie for either denial or conformation. Sam's head fell, her eyes made no contact with Tori. Freddie nodded before turning away. "Oh my God."

"G-gibby too. Those creatures killed them," Carly chocked out.

Tori rubbed Carly's back, trying to calm her down, knowing telling her that everything would be okay would be a lie. Instead, she just rubbed the girl's back.

"Tori?"

Tori let go of Carly and turned to Veronica. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you and Trina," Veronica replied. "Now."

Tori nodded, giving Carly's arm one last squeeze before she followed Veronica into her tent where Trina already was. Veronica sighed and started pacing.

"We got lucky this time. If the guys hadn't got back early from their hunt, we might have lost more but we need to be more prepare," Veronica rambled. "I think we should go on a run. We need weapons, ammo. I think it's time you girls taught us how to shoot."

"Really?" Tori asked, surprised. "We aren't going to leave? You said if anything happened, we would be gone first thing."

"We need to take a vote," Trina suggested. "Veronica, you don't have to do all the hard shit. We're in this together."

Veronica nodded. "Alright, we'll vote but either way, I want you girls to teach us everything you know about guns."

Trina and Tori agreed then followed Veronica out of her tent and towards the middle of camp where she called a meeting, including Carly, Sam and Freddie.

"I know we've been through a lot these last few days and today is no different. We lost Dana today because we weren't prepared. Now, I have a proposition for you. We can stay and try to make this work or we can leave," Veronica paused and looked around. "It's all up to you but I really thing we should stay and stay together. We can learn to protect ourselves. Trina and Tori agreed to teach us how to shoot. We can be safe here."

The group was quiet for awhile, all of them looking at the ones they can with.

"I think we should stay," Beck spoke up. "We're stronger together."

"I agree and this way we can keep up with everyone," Jade added.

"Let's vote then," Veronica said. "All in favor of staying raise your hands." Everyone but Toby raised their hands. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, five of us are going on a run for weapons and supplies."

"Who's going?" Charlotte asked.

"Who wants to go?"

Trina raised her hand along with Jade, Beck and John.

"Okay," Veronica nodded. "I'll join you. We leave at dawn tomorrow so be up and ready. Carly, Sam and Freddie, let's get you set up."

As Veronica, Trisha, Charlotte and Lena went to help the old iCarly gang; Tori grabbed her sister and dragged her into the RV, the rest of her friends following.

"Are you insane?" Tori demanded as soon as the door slammed shut. "Why are you going out there?"

"Tori, we have to face this new reality some time. We have to survive and if that means risking my life to help save more lives, I'm okay with that," Trina answered. "We need weapons and supplies."

"I don't want you going out there, any of you," Tori stated, looking at Beck and Jade. "It's not safe."

"No shit, Tori. Dead people are walking around," Jade snarled. "As much as I hate to say it, Trina's right. We need weapons."

"Andre, Cat, Robbie, you can't be okay with them leaving!" Tori rounded on the other three.

"No, I'm not," Cat mumbled. "I don't like any of this."

"None of us do, Cat," Robbie added.

"I don't like this but I agree with them, Tori," Andre finally spoke. "We can't just give up. We have to fight."

Tori groaned and stormed to the back of the RV to her bunk. Trina started after her but Andre stopped her.

"She'll get over it. Let's go help the rest of the camp," Andre insisted.

Everyone except Cat made a move to leave.

"Cat, you coming?" Jade asked the red head.

She shook her head. "I'm going to stay with Tori."

Jade nodded and followed the rest out of the RV.

Early the next morning, Trina, Jade and Beck were up before the others. Trina dressed in capris, a white tank top and a flannel shirt that she left unbutton. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail then pulled on her boots. She tucked her gun in her pants then a knife on her thigh sheath.

"Ready, Trina?" Beck asked, tucking a knife into his sheath then added Jade a knife. He and Jade both were wearing jeans and flannel shirt. Jade had her shirt open with a tank top underneath like Trina.

"Yeah, let's go."

The three left the RV and walked over to where Veronica and John were eating. Lexie and Andy were up fixing breakfast. Lexie smiled at them and handed them their plates.

"Eat fast, I want to head out in five," Veronica told them. They nodded and sat down in the folding tailgate chairs. Five minutes later, the five of them were loaded in a SUV, heading to the closest town. "Trish and Lexie made a list of what we need the most," Veronica announced, looking at the list. "It should be easy to get this stuff; most of it's grab and go."

"Let's just hope we can get everything that's on that list and weapons too," John replied from the passenger's seat.

"Agreed. We should focus on that list first. All of that is pretty important," Trina added, eyeing the list.

The ride to town was a short one. Beck parked the SUV outside the grocery store that had most of items on the list. Everyone pulled out their weapons, grabbed a backpack and entered the store.

"Stay together," Veronica whispered. "Let's head to food first. Grab everything that is long lasting."

The food aisle was almost cleaned out but they were able to gather up package food items and a water purifier. The medicine aisle was just as bear but they found a few useful items. After they found everything they could, they loaded the SUV with the items they found. Then they made their way to the small gun store. They did a quick sweep of the store then Veronica agreed it would be okay to split up since it was so small.

Trina went behind the counter to see what she could find. As she was bending down, looking in the draws, one of the walkers came up behind her, groaning. It limped over to her, reaching out and grabbing her boot.


End file.
